


Promesse

by Nelja



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Crush, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une phrase à laquelle Relena s'accroche, parce qu'elle ne se sent pas à sa place. Timeline : épisode 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promesse

**Author's Note:**

> Angst de Relena, peutêtre un petit peu sombre, pour l'insistance de Relena sur le fait de se faire tuer par Heero, que j'exagère peut-être un tout petit peu mais qui est canon quand même.
> 
> Les personnages appartiennent à Sunrise.

"Il ne suffit pas de savoir le dire, il faut aussi savoir le faire !" La voix de Relena se perd sur la plage déserte, n'atteint peut-être pas même les vagues. Elle ne se sent pas mieux du tout.

Ce garçon - Heero Yuy, dit-il - a déchiré son invitation. Ce garçon a séché ses larmes. Il l'a menacée de la tuer - il lui a promis de la tuer. Elle ne lui en veut pas. Mieux, elle lui en est reconnaissante, pour tout.

Elle a appris de choses sur lui, depuis. Pas assez, bien sûr. Mais elle sait que c'est un soldat, ou un espion ; en tout cas quelqu'un qui se bat pour des choses importantes, d'une manière différente de son père, mais comme lui. Il vient de ce monde que son père, pour la protéger, lui laisse à peine entrevoir, celui où on meurt, celui où le courage, la loyauté, la douleur, le dévouement, veulent vraiment dire quelque chose.

C'est pour cela qu'elle ne regrette plus qu'il ait déchiré son invitation sans la lire. Elle en est heureuse, au contraire. Ce qui était écrit dedans était tellement convenu, ridicule, artificiel...

Si elle pouvait la réécrire, ce serait tellement différent... Emmène-moi, supplierait-elle, j'en ai assez de ce collège, assez de ces sourires admiratifs mais vides, assez que mon père ne me parle pas vraiment, assez de me sentir aveugle et inutile. Emmène-moi dans le vrai monde, voir ce que je peux y faire, et si tu ne peux pas, si je n'y ai pas ma place, alors oui, il vaut mieux me tuer.

Et il y a tout ce qu'elle n'oserait jamais même écrire, mais qui tourbillonne dans sa tête. Et maintenant, tu sais, je ne veux plus mourir autrement que tuée par toi, parce que tu es celui qui m'a éveillée, parce que j'ai mal dans le ventre quand je te vois, parce que tu me donnes envie de souffrir et de me perdre, et parce que tes mains sont belles. Tiens ta promesse, ne me déçois pas.

Et bien sûr, cette lette de demi-vérités et de tourments, elle n'aurait pas à regretter ce qu'elle y aurait mis ou ce qu'elle n'y aurait pas mis, car il la déchirerait à nouveau.

Et il la menacerait de mort à nouveau, et elle espère de toutes ses forces que son départ ne veut pas dire que c'était une vaine promesse alors qu'elle crie au vent, avide et déçue "Reviens, n'oublie pas que tu dois me tuer !"


End file.
